S.M. Entertainment
S.M. Entertainment is an entertainment company founded by Lee Soo-man in 1995. S.M. is the mastermind behind many prominent Korean artists, most of which have left S.M. Entertainment. S.M. usually attracts aspiring singers, dancers, entertainers, comedians, actors and actresses through their yearly auditions, castings and competitions and also discover people who they believe have potential to become performers. After discovery by S.M., unless underwent before, people usually train one year or more to perfect their skills before being unveiled to the public and having their debut. Other ways to be a person can become managed by S.M. Entertainment is if they move over to the record label or are a foreign singer, music group, entertainer or entertainment group who need representation and management to perform and release music, albums, videos, merchandise etc. in South Korea. Some famous actors and actresses currently under S.M. Entertainment are, Lee Yeon Hee, Go Ara, Kim Ian, Yoon Da-hoon, Yoon So-hee and Sulli. Famous solo singers and musical groups under S.M. are: Girls' Generation, EXO, SHINee, Super Junior, TVXQ, f(x), Red Velvet, Taeyeon, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, BOA and Amber. Musical Artists Active S.M. Artists (by offcial group names, stage names, in order of debut) * Kang Ta * BoA * TVXQ! | 동방신기 / (Dong Bang Shin Ki) ** Members: U-Know, Max ** Former Members: Hero, Micky, Xiah * Zhang Li Yin * Chun Sang Ji Hee ** Members: DANA, LINA, Sunday, Stephanie * TRAX ** Members: Typhoon, Attack, X-mas ** Former Members: Rose * Super Junior ** Members: Siwon, Leeteuk, Yesung, Kang In, Shindong, Heechul, Sungmin, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun ** Inactive: Kibum ** Former Members: Hangeng * KANGTA & VANNESS * Girls' Generation | 소녀시대 / (SoNyuhShiDae) ** Members: Yoon A, Sooyoung, YuRi, Seohyun, Sunny, Taeyeon, Hyoyeon, Tiffany ** Former Members: Jessica * SHINee ** Members: Onew, Jong Hyun, Key, Minho, Taemin * f(x) ** Members: Victoria, Amber, Luna, Krystal ** Former Members: Sulli * EXO ** EXO-K *** Members: Kai, Se Hun, D.O., Chan Yeol, Baek Hyun, Su Ho ** EXO-M *** Members: Xiu Min, Lay, Chen *** Former Members: Kris, Lu Han, Tao *Henry Lau *Red Velvet ** Members: Irene, Seulgi, Wendy, Joy, Yeri *Taemin *Zhoumi *Jonghyun *Kyuhyun *Amber *Taeyeon Disbanded / Hiatus * H.O.T. * S.E.S * Black Beat * Isak N Jiyeon * S Former SM Artists Now Managed by a Different Company * Hero (Jaejoong) - CJeS Entertainment * Micky (Yoochun) - CJeS Entertainment * Xiah (Junsu) - CJeS Entertainment * Bada - UuongJinKoWare Entertainment * Eugene - PFull Entertainment * Moon Hee Jun - PS Entertainment * Fly to the Sky - PFull Entertainment * Shinhwa - Good Entertainment Former SM Promoted * M.I.L.K. * Shinvi Status Unknown * Yoo Young Jin * Song Kwang Shik * Choo Ga Yul Actors/Actresses Active Actors/Actresses * Lee Yeon Hee * Ara * Kim Bomi * Park Hee Bon * Shoo Former Actors/Actresses * Kim Ji Hoon Other S.M. Associated Active/In Training * Kim Young Woon * Choi Jong Yoon * Seo Hyun Jin * Kim Moon Kyu * Kim Joon Myeon * Kim Jong Hyun * Kim Sang Hoon * Han Kyu Wan * Kang Jun Young * Yoon Do Yeon * Kim Hee Soo * Stella Kim * Jang Hajin * Henry Lau Former * Hyun Gyoo * Shin Dae Sung * Baek Min Hyun * Ahyoomee * So Yeon Category:Labels